Power Rangers Dino Force!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: AU: The evil Dr. Dread has entered our world, and now it's up to Tai and his friends under the guidence of Prince Spike to battle his evil as...POWER RANGERS DINO FORCE. Additional rangers coming soon. Spike is an OC I made.
1. Chapter 1 - The chosen ones!

Hey there everyone. Alex Desoto coming at you, with action, adventure, humor, and so on. This is an idea I have had on my mind since 2 years ago. This is my first X-Over between Power Rangers and Anime. I call this story, Power Rangers Dino Force. This is sure to be a hit. I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers in any way. All rights go to Haim Saban,and Saban Brands. I also do not own Digimon in any way. That also belongs to Saban. Now, on with the story!

* * *

65,000,000 years ago, humanity struggled for survival, and Dinosaurs ruled the Earth. When suddenly, a meteorite struck the planet and wiped out the entire Dinosaur population.

And now, 65 million years later, humans now walk the Earth and the Dinosaurs are all extinct, and their bones are very valuable. We now see a group of youths playing at the park for a game of soccer. One of these youths was a boy with brown hair, goggles, and brown eyes, wearing a soccer uniform. Another was a blonde boy with a green tank top, blue jeans, and brown tennis shoes, and he was playing the harmonica. These two were Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, and Yamato 'Matt' Ishida. With them were a red head girl who had her hat set onto the bench, who was also playing soccer with Tai. This was Sora Takenuchi.

"Hey, nice shot Sora." Tai said happily to his life long friend.

"Thanks Tai." Sora said right back to him.

Then came two other kids who are also friends of their's. One with a navy blue hair color, wearing a high school uniform who was studying to be a doctor. He also had glasses over his eyes. This was Joe Kido. And with him was a girl who looked about Sora's age, only she was wearing a pink western hat, had light brown hair, and was wearing a red sweater and white short pants. This was Mimi Tachikawa, who loved the color Pink.

"Hey guys." Joe said as they all turned thier attention to him and Mimi.

"Hey Joe. Hi Mimi." Tai said to his other friends.

"So what have the both of you been up to lately?" Sora asked. And Mimi replied, "Oh, nothing much. Just looking for you guys."

"Well, here we are." Matt said as he stopped playing his instrument and got down from the bleachers. "What do you say we head on over to the juice bar?" He asked.

"Okay, that's a good idea." Mimi said. "But, I'm buying." she told them, and the lot of them laughed in agreement. And so they went to the local Juice bar, they're favorite place to chill, next to a video arcade.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, their was an evil in another dimension, that had they're sights set on our dimension. The ones who are behind this evil threat are Doctor Dread, a mad scientist who wants to find an ancient artifact that will give him eternal life. Admiral Kalrev, a half cyborg who is bent on making machines of mass destruction. Ursa, a villain who only craves knowledge not power. And their grunts, Viroids. They were in a ship that looked like a cross between a chameleon and a fighter jet carrier.

"Yes, this is the place." Dr. Dread stated. "Admiral Kalrev!"

"Yes, Dr. Dread?" the admiral asked.

"What do you make of this planet, Earth?" the not-so-good doctor asked back to him.

"The humans here are pathetic." Kalrev said. "We should begin our test at once."

"Very well, let's do this." Dread stated. They went through the portal, and were on they're way to Earth.

* * *

We now find our selves on a flying island also heading through a portal, it was from a place unlike our own. Here we see a lot of mechanical Dinosaurs, but they all had human forms. And they all had names. However we are now inside a castle, and in the control room we see a young cloaked man with a robot that looked like a mix between Alpha 5 from MMPR, and Blue Turbo form Kosouku Sentai Turboranger. The robots name was Alpha 7.

"Oi,oi,oi,oi. What was that just now?" Alpha wondered.

"Alpha, we are not the only ones who came through the vortex." the mystery man said. " is here too."

"Oh no what are we gonna do?" Alpha wondered worryingly.

"We must put together a team of energetic and strong young people to battle this evil." The cloaked man said.

"Energetic and strong." Alpha said. Then he thought about it and said "Don't say it."

But the man in the cloak did it anyway, "Teenagers!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the city, we find our youths leaving the juice bar, and suddenly they noticed a vortex opening up in front of them.

"What is that?" Joe asked.

"I'm not sure, Joe." Matt replied.

"Let's get them." Tai said as he charged right at them. He kicked one of them and tried to fend them off. The others soon joined in the fray, and did what they could to keep them back.

"What ever these things are, they sound like the mean business." Joe said. The others agreed to that statement.

"I hope we send them back to the sewer they crawled out of!" Mimi shouted.

While this was happening, the youths were being secretly observed by a robotic looking drone.

"Yes, these kids are the ones for this task." said the man in the cloak. "They seem to have fought in the Digital World, before."

"Oi,oi,oi,oi. Is that true?" Alpha asked.

"Yes it is, Alpha." the hooded one said. "They are perfect. The Dino Emeralds should be at their location."

Oh, I hope you're right about this." said Alpha.

"I am. Have faith, Alpha." the cloaked man said again.

* * *

Back at Dr. Dread's lab, the villains are observing the battle themselves.

"What the devil?" Dr. Dread stated. "Seems, the humans are more challenging than I thought."

"It would seem so, Doctor." Kalrev told him.

"How impudent." Ursa said.

"We must find out what to do." Dr. Dread says to his cronies.

"Yes, doctor." the both of them said in unison.

* * *

The monsters were all teleported back to the lab. The youths were stunned to see them gone. They had no idea what was going on, but it might not be good.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Sora wondered.

"I don't know, but I hope we don't run into them again." Joe said. It was then that Tai noticed something on the ground.

"Huh?" he said. "What are these things?" he saw a bunch of gems in the shape of a Dinosaur claw. Each one was a different color. Tai picked up the red one, while Matt had Blue, Joe had black, Sora had yellow, and Mimi picked the Pink one.(for obvious reasons.)

"Ooh. They're so lovely." Mimi said. Then again, she always did like pink. However, they all decided to keep it all a secret. No one was to know about it.

"Their parents have already been informed about it." the cloaked man said.

"You informed their parents, already?" Alpha asked. "Wow. you work fast, don't you?"

"Indeed I do Alpha." the cloaked one said. "Now, I sense danger coming at them again."

"Again?" Alpha asked one more time. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna stop those who are about to attack them." the cloaked one said again.

* * *

Now we find our heroes walking through a park, talking about something they should do.

"Hey, guys. You wanna head over to the arcade?" Tai asked.

"Sure Tai." Sora and the others agreed. "Let's go."

But then, they were ambushed by Johnny Lawrence and his gang.

"You're not going anywhere!" Johnny said. "I'm gonna kill you. Screw the cops."

The gang grabbed the teens and they all fought them off one by one, but Johnny's gang was too tough for four of them, but not Tai. He knocked them down until only Johnny was the only one left. Tai blocked every one of Johnny's attacks. But it was not enough, he was knocked down. It was then out of scene where we see the cloaked one taking his cloak off, and revealed to be someone who looked like Asuka from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, only he had a blue gem on his head, and a sword on his back.

"Alright, now." Johnny grabbed out a dagger and said "Shut up and die."

"Johnny, you're crazy." Tai said to him. He was really getting ticked.

"I said, SHUT UP AND DIE!" Johnny shouted.

"But-but-I-" Tai said as he was cut off by Johnny crushing his arm.

"No but! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Johnny was about to stab him in the chest. But, he was blocked by the mystery man.

The man said, "BACK OFF, YOU ROTTEN PUNK!" He gave Johnny a spear.

"Who are you?" the thug asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare, Dirtbag!" the man said back at him.

"Oh really?" Johnny said. "Bring it on!" he shouts.

"Thought you'd never ask." the mystery guy said as he put his arms in the form of an X and shouted, "DINO GUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTS."

He then started growing spikes like the ones the Abareblue had on his arms. He charged at Johnny by running at him and punched hi right in the jaw, thus knocking him out. Johnny was down for the count, but Mr. Fujiyama went out there, and saw what had happened. He said to the man, "What happened here? Tai and his friends knocked out?"

"Yes sir." the man said. "But, look. I will take care of your students. I'll take them to my medical facility."

"Okay, I'll allow it." Mr. Fujiyama said.

And so the mystery man went back to the spot, and said over his communicator, "Alpha, beam me up. And teleport them to the island immediately."

"You got it, Prince Spike." Alpha said to the prince. And so that just what he did. He zapped the lot of them to their location.

* * *

Tai was feeling a little groggy, but he was waking up. He soon, found himself in a jungle, like he was back when the Dark Masters were on the loose.

"Oh, man. Deja Vu." Tai said to himself. "I'd better find the others."

So he did just that. He found them looking at an entrance to a cave.

"Hey guys!" He ran towards them waving at them. "There you all are."

"TAI!" They all shouted happily. "I hope you don't scare us like that again." Sora said.

"Yeah, same here." Tai said. "I sacred myself a little bit too."

"Well, now that we're all here."Matt says. "What should we do?"

"Why don't we try that cave over there." Joe said.

So they all went into the cave and saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Inside was a computer packed room, and at the front was the one who saved them.

"Welcome, Digidestend." Spike said. "I am Spike. Prince of Dino Earth. A world where humans evolved from Dinosaurs." He introduced himself to the youths.

"Thank you for saving us." Mimi said. "Who knows what Johnny would have done to us all if you hadn't been there."

"Think nothing of it." Spike said.

"So, why did you bring us here?" Tai asked. "Wherever 'here' is."

"This is the Dinomarium. And island that has been able to fly like the Animarium did before." Spike told them. "Many years ago, my father Zordon came to Earth to establish a command center in his never ending struggle against evil. With the aid of his assistant Alpha 5, he found 5 extraordinary teenagers, and gave them the power to transform into a superhuman fighting force. In time of great need, the youths would use their powers to call upon colossal assault vehicles, know as Zords."

"Wow. What a story." Sora said in amazement.

"Wait a minute, Zordon is your father!" Joe asked the prince. And he replied, "Yes. But, he's gone now. He died in the year 1998."

"Well, anyway you brought us here to hear that?" Matt asked.

"Oh no. There's more." Spike said to them. "Those gems you found were from the meteorite that fell here 65,000,000 years ago."

"Huh?" the all said at once.

"I have give them to you, so that you could be a team I am putting together." Spike said. "I know you fought evil in the Digital World, but right now, you must stop those monsters from destroying the city, and become a new team in the long tradition of the Power Rangers."

"Us? Power Rangers?" Joe wondered.

"Wow! No way!" Matt said excitedly. "If that's what it takes."

"Sora, you have been chosen for your kindness, and you are quite a talented soccer player. Your genetic power is the Sonic Scream, you become the Yellow ranger armed with the Pteradactyl DinoZord." Soar was amazed that she would be in yellow.

"Joe, the future depends on great minds like your own. Your genetic power will be super speed, like the Carnotaurus. That will be your DinoZord, and you will be the Black Ranger." Joe replied to Spike, "Black, huh? Okay."

"No one has the musical talent to match you, Matt." Spike said. "Your super strength will come in handy for battling enemies. You will control the Triceratops DinoZord, and become the Blue Ranger." Matt was okay with that.

"Mimi, your wanting for travel across the globe is amazing, and you go to great lengths to take care of the enviroment." Spike said to Mimi. "Your Invisibility will help you get at evil from the shadows. You shall control the Suchosaurus DinoZord, and become the Pink Ranger." Mimi replied, "Pink is my favorite color. Okay."

"And Tai, your Fireball attack shall be able to burn the bad guys up. You try your best to keep yourself in check." Spike told the boy with the goggles. "You shall be the Red Ranger, and like the Tyrannosaurus Rex DinoZord you will be the teams leader." Tai was stunned to become the Red Ranger.

"Okay, but what now?" Tai asked.

"Now, come and take your morphers and uniforms." Spike said as they were right there on the table in front of them.

"Your Dino Emeralds go into the morphers, and the band of the morphers go into your jackets." He said again. "You made a very good choice, rangers. And I know you will do a good job."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Dr. Dread's lab, the mad man was about to send a monster into the city.

"Admiral Kalrev!" Dr. Dread called for him.

"Yes, sir." Kalrev asked.

"Send down, the Gyrodon monster to that city, and destroy it!" the not-so-good doctor instructed.

"Right away!" Kalrev acknowledged. "Shall I send in the Viroids?"

"Yes." the doctor said.

And so the creatures were sent into the city. They were on a rampage, and the citizens were running like scared rabbits.

* * *

Back at the Dinomarium, our heroes heard the alarm.

"Uh,oh. The alarm." Alpah was shocked. "Prince Spike, we got trouble!"

"What is it, Alpha 7?" Spike wondered.

"There's a monster attacking the city." Alpha stated. "Here's the up link." The screen showed a fusion between a Pteradon and a Gyro.

"You want us to fight that thing?" Joe said out loud.

"Yes, I believe in you all." Spike said to them. "The only way to morph is by inputting the code, 3,4,6,6, and shouting the words Dino Access. Now go, Dino Force Power Rangers, your world needs you." He advised.

* * *

When they got to the site, they all decide to line up. And Tai shouted, "HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Huh?" Gyrodon wondered as he saw the five of them standing there. "You're pretty brave, commin out here when a Mutasaur like myself is attacking."

"We'll show you what we're made of!" Tai said so boldly. "Ready guys?"

"READY!" they all said in unison. The all opened the slot where the number buttons were, and input "**3,4,6,6.**" And when they in put the code they all shouted, "DINO ACCESS!"

The lot of them were surrounded by an area that was like a forest, and these diamond like things went onto there arms, legs, sides, and a huge gold bunch of diamonds in the form of a claw, appeared on the chests. And their Dinosaurs head became the helmet. They were all morphed.

"Rampage of the Tyrannosaurus, Dino Force Red!" Tai said.

"Strength of the Triceratops, Dino Force Blue!" Matt said.

"Speed of the Carnotaurus, Dino Force Black!" Joe said.

"Screech of the Pteradactyl, Dino Force Yellow!" Sora said.

"Stealth of the Suchosaurus, Dino Force Pink!" Mimi said.

"Powered by the meteorite, united we charge!" Tai stated.

"POWER RANGERS...DINO FORCE!" They all said in unison.

The people were astonished to see that they were saved. The monster was stunned. Back at Dr. Dread's laboratory, he saw the whole thing.

"Power Rangers?" he wondered in shock, "Nobody told me there would be Power Rangers!"

"Viroids, get them!" Gyrodon told his grunts. "Yes, sir!" they all said in monotone.

The rangers charged at them all, and ended up fighting them off, and the new rangers were amazed to have these new powers.

"Wow! This is awesome." Blue ranger said. "I wonder what else I can do." he wondered.

"_Matt, try your new weapon. The Triceratops Axe._" Spike said over the radio.

"Got it, Spike." Mat said back to him, he then got ready to call out his weapon. "Triceratops Axe!" His weapon looked like the same one that Zach Taylor used when he fought against Rita Repulsa. "Awesome!" Matt said as he whacked some enemies into the ground.

Black ranger was beating down some Viroids heading his way. "Wow, these claws are amazing. I feel like I'm overflowing with power!" Joe said in excitement. So he called for his weapon, "Carnotaurus Staff!" his weapon looked like the staff that Conner McKnight used during his battles with Mesogog. "Fascinating." He swung his staff around like a warrior, and bashed up the fiends one at a time.

Yellow Ranger had started flying like Wild Force yellow during her battles with the Orgs. "YAHOO! This flight ability is great!" Sora said as she was now getting her new weapon out, "Pteradactyl Bow!" She said as her weapon came out in the form of the weapon that was used by Kimberly Hart when she fought Rita and Lord Zedd. "Ooh, a bow. Laser darts!" she said as she shot them with her darts.

Pink Ranger had some enemies coming her way, however she decided to call out her weapon(s), and so she said, "Suchosaurus Daggers!" she soon had a set of daggers in her hands, and she sliced right through the Viroids. "Yeah, never mess with a girl in Pink!" she shouted.

Red Ranger fended off against the final wave of opponents. "Okay, now my turn to call out my weapon, TYRANNOSAURUS SWORD!" In his hands came a sword that looked like the one that the original Red Ranger(Jason Lee Scott) had. "Hah! Take that, and that and more of this!" He waved his sword like never would have done before.

"Okay, Rangers. Let's combine our weapons." Tai said to the others. And so the weapons merged into the, "DINO CANNON!" They all had it aimed at Gyrodon.

"Oh, I'm so scared." He said sarcastically. And Tai said, "You should be! Ready? Aim. FIRE!" The laser fired a huge blast of light at the monster, and reduced it to rubble.

"Yeah! We did it!" Tai said to his teammates. "We sure did." Matt said. The others all agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the villains lair.

"NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS BEAT BY A BUNCH OF TEENAGERS!" Dr. Vile shouted in rage. "I HAVE A HEADACHE!"

The other villains paid the price for their ineptitude with a little energy drain.

* * *

Back at the Dinomarium, the Rangers celebrated their 1st victory over their new enemy.

"You did very good out there, Rangers." Spike said. "I'm very proud of you all."

"Thanks, Spike." Tai said. But then he thought about, "Oh man. Our parents must be worried about us!"

"Don't worry, your folks are fine." Alpha said. "Spike told them everything. And, they'll allow you to fight as a team."

"REALLY!?" Joe shouted in surprise. "Thank you, your highness!"

"No need to be formal with me, Joe." Spike told him. "And please, out here the only royalty is Mother Nature."

"Okay Spike." Joe said. "Well, it's sure to be a pretty big job saving Earth from those Mutasaurs."

"It's not them I'm worried about." Spike informed them. "I's the one who created them. Dr. Dread is here."

* * *

To Be Continued...

I hope you all enjoyed this story. That's right, you heard it here first folks Tai and some of his friends are now, Power Rangers Dino Force! And now here's the theme song. I made it myself.

* * *

_Dino Forrrrce! Dino Force!_

_Stronger than beforre. GO! DINO FORCE!_

_Battled up for more. GO! DINO FORCE!_

_Heroes at the core! DINO FORCE, POWER RANGERS!_

_DINO!_

_Higher they can soar. GO! DINO FORCE!_

_Fired up for more. GO! DINO FORCE!_

_Even up the score! DINO! DINO!_

_GO GO POWER RANGERS!_

_GO GO POWER RANGERS!_

_GO GO POWER RANGERS!_

_POWER RANGERS DINO FORCE!_

_ROAR IT UP, NOW!_

(T-Rex roars)

* * *

Well, be sure to review and send your comments. T.T.F.N. Ta-ta for now!


	2. Chapter 2 - Rise of the Megazord!

Hello there fans. I'm back for another exciting chapter of Power Rangers Dino Force. This chapter is where Izzy,T.K. and Kari meet Spike, and he tells them the secret of the Dino Force Rangers. I also made a mistake by calling the bad guy Dr. Vile, his actual name is Doctor Dread. And also, this is the debut of the Dino Force Megazord. Now, I promised someone on this site that I would show Takato,Henry and Rika in a cameo. But I'll save that for chapter 7. So anyway, read on and away we go!

* * *

Disclaimer: Same thing! Also, my Dino Force theme song is sort of a parody of the theme from Power Rangers Zeo. But it's sure to work.

* * *

Chapter 2: Rise of the Megazord!

(Cue the theme song)

_DINO FORRRCE! DINO FORCE!_

_Stronger than before. GO! DINO FORCE!_

_Battled up for more. GO! DINO FORCE!_

_Heroes at the core! DINO FORCE, POWER RANGERS!_

_DINO!_

_Higher they can soar. GO! DINO FORCE!_

_Fired up for more. GO! DINO FORCE!_

_Even up the score! DINO! DINO!_

_GO GO POWER RANGERS! x3._

_POWER RANGERS DINO FORCE!_

_ROAR IT UP, NOW!_

(T-Rex roars)

* * *

We now see Tai with the Tyrannosaurus Rex DinoZord, or Tyrone as he was called. They were going on about their adventures. Tai knew he was becoming fast friends with his DinoZord.

"So, you're name's Tyrone?" Tai asked the beast as he was.

"Yes." Tyrone said back to him. "I have lived here for 45,000,000 years, and I'm still young!" he said in reluctance.

"WOW!" Tai said in amazement. "Tyrone, I saved the Digital World with my friends, and we defeated Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. But now, me and my friends are Power Rangers. How cool is that?"

"Very." Tyrone says to his new ally. "I hope you beat down the one who sent those beasts after your emerald."

"I hope so too." Tai said as he looked down at his morpher. He was still wondering who it was that sent those monster after him and his team.

Meanwhile, back at the cave we see Joe,Matt, and Mimi standing with Spike who had walked into the room, with Alpha 7. Joe walked up to him and asked, "Did you find out anything about that Mutasaur?"

"No, I haven't." Spike answered.

"Doesn't matter." Matt said. "The Mutasaur's may be strong. But we'll be quicker."

"But, I've never seen anything like them before." Mimi said.

Joe then replied, "They must be getting help. But from who?" he wondered.

They all thought to themselves, and then Sora walked in carrying her book bag, and some school supplies.

Matt asked, "How can you have time to save the world, and go to school?" Sora just shrugged her shoulders.

"Guys." Tai said as they all turned their attention to him. "I have been trying to figure out what created that monster we fought, yesterday."

He told them that he had been digging up info, and oddly enough he was shocked to see who it was.

"It was someone who wants our Dino Emeralds, so he can live forever." Tai said as his team was mouthing a gape.

"So, we'd better not let him get his hands on them." Matt said as he was. The others all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back on the surface, we see Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi, the genius of the Digidestend, along with Takeru 'T.K.' Takaishi(Matt's younger brother), and Kari Kamiya(Tai's sister who is also the eighth child to join the digidestened). They were going to Izzy's laboratory, to help out with a new experiment he was working on.

"So, what's this new experiment that you want me Kari to help you with, Izzy?" T.K. asked.

"Well, it's a way to make a portal appear out of nowhere." Izzy replied. "With that, we can travel to anyplace that needs help."

"Wow, that could come in handy." said Kari.

"Sure can." Izzy said as he had outdone himself.

They went into the lab, which looked like the laboratory from a science-fiction movie he may have seen. It resembled the TARDIS from the BBC program, Doctor Who. Only it had equipment that looked similar from The Aquabats Super Show. And heck, Tentomon was in the lab waiting for him. He looked like an insect, but he spoke to the people who entered.

"Hello Izzy." Tentomon greeted, "I see you brought Kari and T.K. with you."

"That's right." Izzy said to his Digimon partner. "I brought them here to help us with our new invention."

"Good idea, we're gonna need help." the bug Digimon said as he was. "I hope our Portal Zapper will be up and running,to find a new world in need of help."

Kari and T.K. did not know that what Tentomon said the machine was called. They assumed that it sounded kinda goofy.

"Portal Zapper?" the two said in unison.

"Yes. I thought I'd make it sound a little funny while I gave it a name." Izzy told them. And then they all laughed together.

* * *

We now turn our attention to Dr. Dread's laboratory, where he is working on his next scheme. Admiral Kalrev was tinkering with his new weapon. Ursa was just reading a book entitled 'Mirror World'.

"We need a way to get power, over the people of this Earth." the evil doctor said so evilly.

"Dr. Dread." Kalrev started to speak. "I have an idea. Why don't we make a new Mutasaur. And this time out of something like, this!" he stated as he held up a magnet.

The not-so-good doctor was impressed. "Ahh, yes." he said to his Admiral, "Brilliant. With this, my new Mutasaur will be ready to face those Power Rangers."

Ursa was looking over them, and she was boringly impressed. "What have you come up with?" she asked.

"Well Ursa, Kalrev and myself have come up with a new magnet monster to battle those teenagers who beat my last monster." Dread stated as he was about to make his newest creation. He put the magnet in a container, and mixed it with the DNA of a Velociraptor, and entered the monster called Magnasaur.

"Magnasaur, reporting for duty doctor!" he stepped out of the machine called the 'DNA mixer'.

"Your mission is simple," Dr. Dread started off. "Maganasaur. Go to that city, and terrorize the citizens. Let nothing stand in your way!"

"Yes sir!" Maganasaur said as he lept into the city, and he called out his minions, the Viroids. "Okay, Viroids I want you to go find some citizens to scare. I want this whole place turned into a demilitarized zone by 4:00 pm! Now go!" he instructed.

"Yes sir!" the Viroids said in monotone.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Dinomarium we see our heroes and their mentor hearing the alarm going off.

"Huh?" Spike asked, and he saw a new monster. Different from the one they saw yesterday. "A new monster. Quickly Rangers. You have to stop him!"

"Got it spike!" they all said in unison. And so they all teleported out to the city. There, Tai stated something. "Hey guys."

"What is it Tai?" Joe asked.

"We don't know where the Mutasaur is." Tai replied. "We should split up, and look for it." he decided to use an old tactic used today. If they split up, they can search for the monster faster and cover more ground.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea, Tai." Mimi said as she agreed with this plan.

"Well, I guess it's a good idea." Matt said as he also agreed. "Okay, I'll go with Joe and Mimi."

"Alright, then me and Tai will look somewhere else." Sora said as she went on with this.

"Okay, let's do it." Tai said as he had everyone stack their hands. And they all went off to find Magnasaur.

* * *

Back at Izzy's lab, T.K. and Kari were finishing putting in the final piece of the Portal Zapper. It was nearly finished, and the final piece was a alternator.

"There." T.K. said as he inserted it in. "That should do the trick."

We did it, T.K." Kari congratulated them all. "So, can we test it Izzy?" she asked the genius.

"Yes." Izzy answered politely. "Let's give it whirl." So he turned it on, and it opened a portal to where ever it took them. Wherever it took them, they were ready for anything.

"Whoa!" T.K. said in amazement. "Awesome."

"What do you think is behind there, Izzy?" Kari asked.

"I'm not sure." Izzy said. "We'll have to go through it to find out." he instructed as the lot of them entered the portal. And Tentomon was all like, "Wait for me!" he shouted, and started flying through. When they exited the portal, they found themselves in a sort of Prehistoric jungle. They saw giant mechanical Dinosaurs, and they were in amazement.

"Wow!" they all said in unison. They could not believe their eyes. They were on the Dinomarium island. And back at the cave, Spike and Alpha saw them on the viewing screen. They saw the rangers friends.

"What the devil!?" Spike said as he was shocked. "What are Izzy, T.K., Kari and Tentomon doing here? I did not transport them here."

"I'm not sure Spike." Alpha replied. "It seems they did not come here to enjoy the weather."

"Well, bring them here." the son of Zordon said. "I need to tell them the secret."

And that just what Alpha did. The three were teleported to the cave entrance, and as soon as they were inside they saw Spike sitting on his throne.

"Who are you?" asked Izzy.

"I'm Spike. Prince of Dino Earth, a world where humans evolve from Dinosaurs." he told them as they were intrigued.

"And I'm Alpha 7. A robot designed to assist Spike here at the Dinomarium." Alpha said as he told them that they were on an island in the sky. Izzy was amazed by all of this.

"So, why are you here?" Kari asked.

"And where's our friends?" T.K. asked as well.

So he explained that their friends became the Dino Force Power Rangers, and that they had to save the planet from these Mutasaurs. And Izzy wanted to help as well, and so did Tentomon, Kari and T.K., and so Spike allowed it.

"Okay, well I think I found out where they are." Izzy pointed out. Matt was with Joe and Mimi, and Tai was with Sora. They all split up to find the source of the disturbance.

"Well, it seems they all split up to find the monster." Spike said as he looked.

"I hope my brother and the others will be okay." Kari said as she looked worried.

"Don't worry Kari. They'll be fine." T.K. said.

* * *

Meanwhile...we now see Matt with Joe and Mimi looking over every inch of their search spot.

"Uh...Matt, you know." Joe said as he started off. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Tai and Sora behind."

"I'm sure their okay, Joe." Matt told him as he was looking at the spot he searched through.

"Well, I hope you're right." Mimi said. "Cause it looks like more of those Viroids are coming this way." she said as she warned them about the incoming threats.

"What, from which direction?" Matt wondered.

"Northwest." Mimi answered. They were closing in on our heroes. They wondered what they should do.

"Should we morph?" Mimi asked.

"No." Matt said. "Let's try to bide time." he said again as they all charged right at the Viroids.

It was an all out free-for-all. Our heroes just kept bashing them up, with just about anything. The Viroids soon devised a strategy, to stack themselves in a sort of pyramid like formation, and blasted them all at once, then Joe used his super speed to dash right through them as if they were nothing. Mimi then used her invisibility tactic, and caught some of them by surprise. And lastly, Matt used his strength to lift up a huge boulder, and he threw it at the grunts. They all fell down, and out of formation. Then the Viroids all retreated back to their hideout.

"Phew." Joe said as he was relieved to see them gone. "Where do you think they went?" he asked.

"Well, wherever they went. They're gone now." Matt said.

"We'd better go find Tai and Sora, and make sure they're okay." Mimi said. And the guys agreed.

* * *

We now see the spot where the two in question were at. They found nothing. And yet, there was something on Sora's mind. She went up to Tai, and asked him something.

"Hey, Tai." Sora said as she caught the red ranger's attention.

"Yeah Sora?" Tai asked as he was wondering. "What is it?"

"Well, why is it you paired up with me?" Sora asked mischievously.

That question actually made Tai blush a very bright red, and then he asked, "W-w-w-what do you mean, Sora?" he did not know what she meant. You see, Tai and Sora were members of the Digidestened. But, she now seems to be secretly falling for him.

"Well Tai, it seem's that I might be embarrassing you a little." Sora told him in a loving tone. Tai was still a little red in the face. He soon started sweating.

"Um...um...well, you're not embarrassing me or anything." Tai said as he was feeling jittery. "The thing is, I like having you around." he told her as he was trying to calm down a little bit.

"Really?" Sora wondered. "Fair enough. So, did you find anything yet?" she asked him.

"Not yet." Tai said back to her. "But I'll keep looking." he said getting back to the task at hand.

They just kept looking, and still haven't found a thing. Just then, Tai's morpher beeped, and Alpha was the one speaking.

**"Tai, Sora. This is Alpha."** the robot said over the speaker. **"I have found out where the Mutasaur is."**

"Where Alpha?" Tai asked.

**"He's at the plaza." **Alpha answered.

"We're on our way there, Alpha!" Sora said over her morpher.

**"Good luck, Rangers." **Alpha said to them as they both dashed off to the plaza.

* * *

At the Plaza...Magnasaur was rampaging through the place, and scaring the citizens. He was relentless, and would stop at nothing to find the Dino Emeralds.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" the monster shouted. "WHERE ARE THE DINO EMERALDS?!" he shouted some more. Just then, Tai and Sora ran towards him. And he turned around as Tai said, "Hey you. Over here!"

"What are you doing here?" Maganasaur wondered as he saw the two rangers in human form.

"We want to know who you are, and who sent you!" Tai exclaimed.

The magnet themed monster was compelled to tell them. And so he did, "Glad you asked. I'm Magansaur, the greatest Mutasaur ever created by Doctor Dread. The future ruler of this planet!" he revealed the name of his creator. Tai and Sora wer stunned to hear that.

"Doctor Dread, huh?" Tai wondered. "What does he want?"

"Well, since you asked." Magnasaur told them in a bragging manner. "He wants your Dino Emeralds, so that they can give him eternal life, and be free to conquer any universe he wants. And nothing will stand in his way!" he said as he revealed the scheme to the two rangers. Just then, Matt did a flying kick right at Magnasaur and knocked him down.

"Don't bet on it!" Matt said to the beast as he, Joe, and Mimi went to join the others, and they were informed that Maganasaur was behind the disturbance.

"Good timing, guys." Tai said to his friends. "So Magnasaur, why don't you find a way to back up all that talk before we get serious on ya!" he exclaimed.

Magnasaur wondered as he was thinking. "Hmm. Having backup would be nice. Viroids!" he said as he snapped his finger/claws and out of a crack in the ground appeared the Viroids. They were ready to battle them.

"Okay guys, ready?" Tai asked.

"READY?" they all said in unison. The lot of them opened their morphers, and began to input the code **'3,4,6,6.' **and they moved their arms in a circular motion and thenput them in the stance of the Time Force Power Rangers as they all shouted "DINO ACCESS!" The lot of them were now surrounded by an area that looked like a forest. And then, allot of diamonds appeared on their legs, arms, and sides, also a huge gold bunch of the diamonds formed on the chest of their ranger costumes in the form of a claw. And, their Dinozords head became their helmets. They were now morphed in their respective outfits.

They now started their roll call.

"Rampage of the Tyrannosaurus, Dino Force Red!" Tai started it off.

"Strength of the Triceratops, Dino Force Blue!" Matt said.

"Speed of the Carnotaurus, Dino Force Black!" Joe said.

"Screech of the Pteradactyl, Dino Force Yellow!" Sora said.

"Stealth of the Suchosaurs, Dino Force Pink!" Mimi said.

"Powered by the meteorite, united we charge!" Tai said again.

"POWER RANGERS DINO FORCE!" they all said in unison.

"Whatever." Magnasaur said. He soon gave an order to his grunts, "Viroids, destroy them!"

In a monotone, the Viroids said "Yes sir!" They all charged at the rangers. But they now had started to bash them all up.

Matt bashed up a few of them, and then used his Triceratops strength to lift another boulder, and threw it at them again like he did before. Only this time, he now ran on all fours and rammed them down. He then said, "WAHOO! That was amazing. Just ran on all fours, and it was good!"

Joe was thinking of a strategy to knock down the grunts in his area. "Hmm. What to do? What to do?" he wondered, and then his brain clicked. "Ah. I'll just use my speed attack to bash you up." he said.

Sora was bashing up some in her neck of the woods. He started flying and pick them up with her feet, she the dropped one of the Viroids down to the ground and it crashed into his Viroid brethren. She stated, "Take that, you sicko's! You guys make me irritated."

Mimi was now using her stealth to confuse her opponent's. She gave one of the Viroids a Wedgie. And it made the other Viroids laugh insanely. "That was pretty funny. Now let's you get a load of my Emerald Blaster!" she got a weapon of of the holster on the left side of her belt. She blasted them all with her Dino Zaps. "That should do it!" Mimi said as she gained the victory.

Tai was now fighting Magnasaur, and they were pummeling each other. Tai used a roundhouse kick, and Magnasaur blocked it with a hamerlock scoop slam. Tai knew he could no longer do this fight by himself. So he called his team together.

"Guy's. Remember how we defeated Gyrodon?" Tai asked and he answered for them, "By working as one. Let's do it again."

So they all called out their weapons.

"Triceratops Axe!" Matt started it off.

"Pteradactyl Bow!" Sora said as the Bow merged with the Axe.

"Suchosaurus Daggers!" Mimi said as her daggers went under the Bow.

"Carnotaurus Staff!" Joe said as his staff split into two, and went to the side of the daggers.

"Tyrannosaurus Sword!" Tai said as he put the sword on top of the combination weapon.

"DINO CANNON! they all shouted in unison. And they now pointed it at Magnasaur. And he shouted, "WHAT! YOU THINK YOUR CANNON CAN STOP ME?!"

"Oh yeah, Bragging Brain!" Tai said as he insulted the monster. "Guys, ready, aim, FIRE!" he said as the whole team fired on big burst of laser blast at the monster, and it made him go KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

"Yeah, another one down!" Tai said.

However, unknown to them the wind started blowing, and a voice appeared over the spot where Magnasaur was destroyed. It said, "Not so fast, Rangers!" And out of nowhere came Admiral Kalrev and Ursa, as they had teleported from Doctor Dread's laboratory.

Wanting to find out who they were, Matt asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Admiral Kalrev!" the guy who looked like a mash-up of Bennag(a bad guy from S.P.D.) and Jindrax(bad guy from Wild Force). "Doctor Dread's chief of mechanics, and master of guns!"

"And I am Ursa." said the female villain who looked human, but had the appearance of a mash up between Trakeena and Astronema.(both are female villains from In Space and Lost Galaxy) "Knowledgeable underling, and mistress of magic." she then blasted the team as she shot an energy beam at them.

"Very impressive, Ursa." Kalrev said as he was amused.

"Now, to revive him." she then got out a laser blaster and made the monster into a gigantic form of itself.

"WOW!" Giant Magnasaur said as he was in his giant form. "Now 'THAT' was a jolt!"

The Rangers were stunned to see a monster they beat become gigantic.

* * *

Back at the DinoCave, Spike and the others were shocked.

"They never got that big before!" Spike said as he was disturbed by this whole thing.

"Oi,Oi,Oi,Oi,Oi!" Alpha said as he was frightened. "How did this happen?"

Back on the surface, the rangers were trying to beat it down.

"Look's like we got a giant monster on our hands." Joe said as he was.

"We need backup." Tai said. Just then Spike contacted them via the helmets.

_"Rangers."_ he said. _"The time has come. _Put your Emerald's into the Emerald Blasters. And call the DinoZords down from the Dinomarium." he instructed them. So they all put their Dino Emeralds into the blasters.

"Hey it's working." Tai said. "Let's call the zords." he told them and they all decided to do just that.

"DINO ZORDS, DESCEND!" The lot of them said in unison. And so, Tyrone, and the other Dinozords; Tirton,(the Triceratops)Ace,(the Carnotaurus)Tara,(the Pteradactyl)and Susana(the Suchosaurus) responded to the call. They started to run down a bridge made of multi-colored emerald. And they soon battled the monster separately, but it was not enough.

The T-Rex roared and Tai could understand what he was saying. He did have a connection to it now.

"Tyrone is speaking to me." Tai told them as he was. "He saying that he can combine with the other Dino's to make an ultimate fighting machine."

"Well, that makes sense." Sora said as she somewhat agreed with the guy in red. "I say we give it a shot."

"You guys with me?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. Let's do this thing." Joe said as he agreed with this plan.

So they all put their Emerald Blasters together in the shape of a star, and Tai said, "DinoZords, COMBINE!"

And so the zords started to merge. The Tyrannosaurus folded its legs, and began to turn its head to the left side of its body. The Pteradactyl separated from its wings and became an arm. The Triceratops folded its legs, and became another arm. The Carnotaurus folded its arms and legs, and became what would be the right leg. And lastly; the Suchosaurus became the left leg. The legs went first, anf then the arms attached, the Pteradactyl wings went to the back of what would be a robot. The head popped out of the top of the T-Rex's body. And then the rangers all jumped into the cockpit, which looked like a mash-up between the megazords from Operation Overdrive, and Megaforce. And then everyone put their blasters into the slot.

"Dino Force Megazord!" Tai started off, and then in unison, "ASSEMBLY COMPLETE!"

The robot the went up into the clouds and did a pose that resembled that of the Thundersaurus Megazord from Dino Thunder.

Magnasaur taunted them by saying, "Oh you think your tough now. Don't you?" he said teasingly.

"You're gonna find out." Matt said back to him.

"Volcano Sword." Tai said. And the megazord got out it's weapon, and roared like crazy.

"Slice!" Sora said. And so the robot slashed the monster with a ninja style sword technique.

The rangers were now getting the hang of using the megazord. And they then were getting a communication on the prompt screen.

"Rangers, I have someone here who can help you." Spike said. And then, Izzy appeared on the screen, much to everyone's surprise.

"IZZY?!" they all said in unison. They were shocked to see their friend in the cave, along with T.K. and Kari.

"Hey guys." Izzy said. "Bet you didn't expect me to pop up, did you?" he asked jokingly.

"Yeah we totally got ya." TK said. "Now it's our turn to help you." replied Kari.

"TK? Kari?" Tai asked as he was stunned to see his little sister. Okay, focus. We got to beat this guy."

"RIGHT!" everyone said in unison.

So the monster got back up to his feet, and was about to go for his energy blast. But, the rangers were setting up a trap.

"DINO FORCE!" Tai shouted. Then everyone shouted in together, "EXPLOSIVE ROAR!"

The megazord shot a huge blast of energy at the monster, and the the beast exploded.

The rangers cheered together and Tai said, "Dino Force Rangers, Victory is ours!"

* * *

Back at Doctor Dread's lab, he was getting furious again.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THEY DID IT AGAIN!" he yelled. "I'VE GOT ANOTHER HEADAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

(A/N: Doctor Dread always gets a headache after the rangers defeat him. Just like Rita Repulsa did when the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers beat her every time.)

* * *

Back at the cave, our heroes were amazed to see Izzy, TK, Kari, and Tentomon in their new hideaway.

"Izzy, I don't believe this!" Tai said as he was shocked.

"What are you, Kari TK, and Tentomon doing here?" Joe asked.

So he told them all his story. He told them that he was working on a new invention called the Portal Zapper, and that he needed Kari and TK to help him. So they went to his laboratory, and Tentomon was just chatting with the rangers' old Digimon partners. Also, Gennai was wondering how all of them were. Though, Spike was shocked to hear that his old friend, Gennai was still alive. The rangers, also wondered where the portal took the lot of them, and oddly enough it took them to the Dinomarium. And that's when Spike spotted them on the video screen.

"Whoa." Mimi said, and yet she was stunned. "You made a portal zapper? That's impressive." she complemented Izzy's work as a friend.

"So, what else happened while you were looking for Magnasaur?" Tentomon asked.

"Well, me, Joe and Mimi went to the Chinatown, but didn't find any thing." Matt said as he was.

"Oh." TK said. "Also Matt, you look good in blue." he complemented his older brother.

"Thanks, kiddo." Matt said back to him. The Ishida brothers were always bonding. Except this one time, when Tai and Matt fought during their battles with the Dark Masters. Mimi could not stand that at all, and left them. Joe went with her of course, and they went to find some more help from their Digimon allies.

"Oh, by the way." Kari said so mischievously. "What happened out there with you and Sora, hmm Tai?" she asked that to her big bro, and he was turning red like a tomato.

"Uh...N-n-n-nothing." Tai just tried to deny it. "Nothing at all."

"Oh, come on, Tai." Kari continued. "I saw her trying to make a move on you." Tai was now sitting there mouth agape. He was still embarrassed by this whole thing.

"Y-You saw that?" Tai asked shockingly. No one had ever seen him so red in the face, so Sora decided to take his temperature.

"Whoops." Sora said as she was darned amazed. "Your temperature is going up and up."

"I need some water." Tai said. And Spike brought him some. He took a big swig of that water, and was relieved. "Ha. That was good water there. I feel better now."

And then they all had a laugh. They were hanging out like it was one big party, and Tai was the life of it all.

* * *

Well, there you have it folks, I think I might have outdone myself again.

I think later on, Tai and Sora are gonna get together.

But, that won't be until chapter later on.

I hope you all enjoy it. So, see ya later.

Oh, and feel free to check out some of my other fanfic's.

I have:

Sailor Moon MR: Return of the Masked Rider!

Honey, I Shrunk The Team! New Version! and so forth.

Please send me your review in the comment below.


End file.
